Fool's Mate
by Ascera
Summary: Ascera has had nightmares all her life. They're nightmares of gruesome, bloodthirsty demons and powerful magic. She didn't think it meant anything, but when she runs into the Grady's the truth is revealed. Time for the thrill ride of a life time.


**Disclaimer:** The Demonata belongs to the wonderful Darren Shan and not me. The character Ascera however, _does_ belong to me.

* * *

Chapter One: Dreams

Trapped in darkness. I can't see anything. I get scared. Not because of the dark, but of what might be lurking in the shadows. Suddenly I see a flicker of yellow and focus on that. I expect the darkness to be swallowed by yellow light, but the spark burns out and I'm enveloped in black once again. I try to scream but my vocal cords are dry, constricted to a point where it hurts to even breathe. I see the light again, but now it's bright red. It's starts to get extremely hot, like someone threw me in an oven and cranked it up to it's limit. But it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

I thought my skin would have sizzled and melted now, but I feel no pain. My eyes are fixed on the orb of red. It pulses. I flinch. I watch it as it begins to grow, trembling madly. Soon the red light takes over the darkness, illuminating my surroundings. I'm in a small room. The red orb has vanished, but I'm surrounded by raging flames. Everything is red. I can't make out colors. At first I think the fire is messing with my eyes. But then I see something that freezes me. Blood. It's everywhere. On the walls, on the ground, on my hands…

But I'm not bleeding. I look around frantically, hoping that I'm just imagining this. However, my hope is shattered when I see a body in front of me. Mom! I throw myself at her, checking for a pulse. Nothing. She's dead and gone. I slide away from her, filled with shock. I hear a quiet whisper full of sadness, "Oh, Ascera…why did you kill her? It's your fault she's gone…it's your fault you're alone…"

I don't believe it. I couldn't have killed my own mother! The voice…I must have…it's wrong! I didn't do anything! It's wasn't my fault! I try to recall the events before, but my mind is a blank. I try to think of possible explanations. Maybe the voice was only imagined. Even if I had killed her…it must have been an accident! The voice is driving me mad. I tear at my head, screaming. I burn in the dancing flames, howling like a banshee.

* * *

My eyes flash open and I realize it was only a dream. But my face is covered in warm, salty tears that keep flooding out of my eyes. I'm cold and lonely. I look up at the sky, struggling to breathe. The moon is hidden behind the layers of black sky. I then remember the darkness in my dream and how it exploded into flames. I stare at my hands. They're covered in blood. No matter how many times I try and wipe them off. The red stains won't disappear.

I stifle a cry. I try to hold it in but it just builds up, and like a geyser, it bursts. I cry like a baby, coughing and breathing in gasps. My chest hurts. I'm exhausted but I need to find somewhere to rest. I burst out into a run, not knowing where I'm going.

I start to see a house up ahead just as I begin to feel light-headed. I smile sadly with relief and feel my legs give way beneath me. So close to victory. Just a step short. I fall forward and land hard on the ground. I hear a gasp of surprise. But before I could look up to see who…or what it was, my eyes close and I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Where did you find her?" A man asks. But I don't know who he's talking to. "She's was on the ground...near our house. She looked dead, but I could see her breathing. I couldn't just leave her there, Dervish," Replies a boy. My eyes start to open, but everything is still blurry. I feel dried up tears on my cheeks, and hunger is tearing at my stomach like a wolf. The strangers continue talking, but I don't care to make out what they're saying.

I'm in a dangerous state. In between consciousness and unconsciousness. I feel throbbing at the back of my head, but the pain is dull. I groan as I sit up to try and figure out where the heck I am. The two men look at me. The ginger haired boy smiles while the older man narrows his eyes.

"You're awake!" The boy cries with a sigh of relief. I stare at him oddly. "Who...who are you people? You're not the police right?" I stammer, scooting away from them on the bed I'm sitting on. The man laughs. "Why? Are you running from the law or something?" He jokes. I only frown. "I'm Dervish by the way, my nephew Grubitsch," He grins as he says that name. The teenager narrows his eyes in frustration. "Found you knocked out in the front yard."

I moan. I didn't think I was that tired. But...at least I'm somewhere warm now. I think about asking for some food, but that wouldn't be polite, would it? "Thanks...if it weren't for you two, I'd probably be eaten by a bear or something," I reply with light humor. They still laugh. "What a joyful bunch," I say to myself, sighing.

* * *

I've been in the Grady mansion for over an hour, but they just keep asking questions. What were you doing? How do you feel? Where are you from? Are you hungry? I deal with it for a while, but then Dervish asks a question that makes me uncomfortable. Where are your parents? I look at him with narrowed eyes. I try to hide sadness behind anger, but it doesn't work very well. "Can you just leave me alone!?" I cry, my voice cracking.

They seem shocked. The question triggered the events of my nightmare and it replays in my mind. Tears start forming in my eyes but I don't take the few seconds to wipe them away. "What's wrong?" Grubbs asked, sounding concerned. I just shake my head and pull my knees to my chest. Hiding my face from them, I let the water works begin. Grubbs walks towards me to comfort me but Dervish stops him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. They leave the room with solemn faces.

I end up crying myself to sleep. It's an unsettled sleep. The nightmares reoccur. But this time something changes. I see another face. It's pale red with cracks blood oozes from. No nose. Only two holes used as nostrils. Dark, scary eyes. Eerie black with bright red pupils. It's familiar…but I don't know why I recognize it. Everything fades to black.


End file.
